1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push cutting device, and more particularly to a pushing device for a table saw to elongate the work stroke of the table saw.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional table saw in accordance with the prior art has been widely used in woodworking. The conventional table saw usually includes an adjusting device to adjusting the height and the angle of a saw blade for the workpiece that has different thickness and angle. The adjusting device of the conventional table saw uses a first threaded shaft to push a rotating seat for adjusting the height of the saw blade relative to a working table of the conventional table saw, and second threaded shaft to push a swing seat for adjusting the angle of the saw blade relative to a working table of the conventional table saw. However, the stroke of the workpiece of the conventional table saw is short. Consequently, the conventional table saw is inconvenient to cutting a workpiece that has a long axis corresponding to the cutting direction thereof.
Furthermore, the inclined cutting angle of the saw blade cannot be adjusted easily and exactly, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby decreasing the precision of cutting the workpiece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional table saw.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved table saw including a push cutting device that can provide a long cutting stroke to the workpiece.
To achieve the objective, the push cutting device for a table saw in accordance with the present invention comprises a seat board adapted to be mounted on a working table of a base of the table saw. The seat board has a rectangular shape and includes two guiders each parallel to a long axis of the seat board. A slot is defined between the two guider and parallel to the two guiders. A slide plate is reciprocally slidably mounted on a top face of the seat board and includes two first grooves longitudinally defined in two opposite sides of a lower face of the slide plate. Each first groove is slidably receiving a corresponding one of the two guiders of the seat board. Two second grooves are defined in two opposite sides of an upper face of the slide plate and a roller is longitudinally rotatably mounted in and extending through the slide plate. The roller is reciprocally rotated in the slot in the seat board. A slide board is reciprocally slidably mounted on a top face of the slide plate. The slide board includes two rails extending from two opposite sides of a bottom of the slide board. Each rail is slidably received in a corresponding one of the two second grooves in the slide plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.